First Date
by Misty Glow
Summary: My third 'what if' scene starring Luke and Sophia! COMPLETE


**Thanks to all your responses to these 'what if' scenes. Please keep them coming. They keep me planning more of them. **

**This third one is from Episode four, where Luke takes her on their first date to a rave. In the real Episode, Sophia runs away (again) after he says he 'knows a good place to go'. Then she gets picked up by that bulimic serial killer hair dresser and stuck in a tub of ice, etc… Well in my version, she doesn't run away. **

**There was a question as to whether these scenes can fit together as a story. My reply is that I really did not plan it that way. If they do seem to go together, then that's cool. I am trying to be true to what I think was their situations at the particular time of the Episode. For instance, with the scene below from Episode four, Sophia had not yet shown any signs of the change coming on. That doesn't happen until Episode 5 when she gets her wolfen dizzy spell at the dinner and drops the plates. So below I take into consideration that neither of them know what Sophia will be yet. **

**She's not taken by the serial killer though in my version cause I didn't like that happening to her. LOL**

**Well, here it is. Hope you enjoy. What if Sophia didn't leave the rave?**

**First Date**

Sophia stood against the hood of Lucas's car while he took a swim in the lake wondering why he had chosen this of all places to take her on their first date. She had been so excited earlier today when he came into the diner and asked her to go out with him tonight. She even went and had her hair done at the salon. She dressed in a short pink dress with tiny sleeves that just fell off her shoulder to her arms showing off her graceful neck. She had no idea where he would take her tonight but she did not expect this. He had taken her to the Hill kid's rave!

To make matters worse, she felt totally out of place. Lucas had left her to go for a swim after she refused to come in the water. Every where she looked there were teens drinking, dancing or in various stages of having sex. About eight feet away there was even one couple lying on the ground, making out and groping each other wildly. She tried not to stare but they were directly in front of her so she spent her time trying to look at other things. How could Lucas just leave her here like this? Didn't the guy know what the word "date" meant?

Maybe Hill kids didn't go out on normal dates, she began to wonder. Maybe it was too boring for them. No one approached her or talked to her as she waited for Lucas to return but she could tell that they were very aware of her. They had seen her arrive with Lucas and she supposed that they thought it meant she was his tonight. She didn't care what they thought. If he didn't come out of the water soon, she would turn around and leave!

Just as she was thinking these things she saw Lucas jump up onto the peer. He had worn his jeans into the lake and now he crouched down looking around at the rave, wiping the water off his face with one swipe of his hand. He stood up and started strutting over to where Sophia was. On the way, friends greeted him, handed him a bottle of booze and his shirt. He put his shirt on as he walked back to Sophia but didn't bother to button it up.

How did he manage to look so damn sexy? Sophia forgot about her anger as he approached her. The way her body reacted to him was no longer under her control. She looked at his gleaming chest reflecting the firelight and felt fuzzy warmth spread from her midsection all throughout her body. How could she be mad when he gave her such a wicked smile, showing his dimples to perfection? Lucas Cates was dangerous in more ways than one.

He handed the bottle to her as she stared at him dumbly.

"It's for drinking, not for holding," he said with a smile.

He laughed at her when she made a face with her first sip. Then he noticed that she seemed a little upset about something.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," stumbled out the words, "it's just that I didn't think we'd end up out here, but it's cool." She immediately felt her mind call herself a wimp for not telling him that she wanted to go somewhere else. Why did she have so much trouble asserting herself around the guy? You know, said her mind again, you're putty in his hands when he looks at you like that.

He stepped closer to her and said with a sexy smile, "Well what did you have in mind?"

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a shirtless Randy walking up to Lucas and greeting him. Randy made a tasteless joke about Luke's dad and Luke slugged his friend in the jaw. Sophia watched as Randy stood up and reset his jaw with a snap. "Point taken," said Randy. Sophia knew that Luke was very touchy about his dad's situation. The Alpha had a stroke while playing pool with him yesterday and now was in recovery at the mansion. Luke didn't want to talk about it at all and Sophia suspected that he was just frightened at losing his father soon.

Then Presley came slinking up in a black leather bikini with a slice of lime sticking out of her mouth. The limes were something the Hill kids did when they wanted to show their interest in hooking up with someone. Lucas turned his body towards her and embraced Presley while their mouths made contact and he took the lime.

Sophia rolled her eyes at the sight. What a little slut! Can't she see we are on a date! She also felt ticked that Lucas had done this right in front of her. When they turned to face her, Presley looked at Sophia's pink dress and said, "Oh, did we miss prom?"

"Yes, it was right after the Planet of the Apes reunion," said Sophia sarcastically referring to Presley's leather attire. Lucas spit out his drink laughing at that comment and Presley glared at him for it. She reached out and grabbed Randy's hand, pulling him to the trees in anger at Luke.

Luke couldn't care less what Presley did with his friends.

He stepped up to Sophia and grabbed her hand, leaning in close to her. "Let's go for a swim," he said.

She tried to pull her hand back. "Luke, no…"

But he only smiled at her feeble attempt and said, "Come on, you'll love it." He didn't wait for her answer and he just turned around towards the lake pulling her hand behind him.

When they got near the fire he turned around to face her and let his shirt fall to the ground. Sophia felt her heart start to flutter as she looked at his perfect chest and then back up to his wicked smile. He flicked his gaze down to her dress and she got the hint that he expected her to disrobe as well.

She swallowed her nerves down and took a deep breath as she undid the buttons at the top of her dress, exposing her pink satin bra underneath. She shyly looked up at Lucas.

He was smiling at her and watching as her fingers moved to unbutton her dress. She was so innocent looking, dressed all in pink. Her creamy skin looked so soft. He ached to touch her.

"God your beautiful," he said as he took a step forward and leaned down to kiss her. Sophia kissed him back. The kisses were soft and sweet and his words made her melt even more. She couldn't believe she was kissing him. Finally after all these years of wanting him, she was actually out with him and now they were kissing.

She was very nervous however as to just how much he expected of her. "Let's just swim," she said as she pulled back a little.

"We have plenty of time for that," he said as he bent down and gave her some more kisses. Now he moved one hand softly up to her face to stoke her cheek.

Sophia knew he was referring to having sex now instead of swimming and out of the two choices she felt the swim would be the safest. She pulled back a little again, "I'm just not ready Luke."

He continued to stroke her cheek as he said, "No's ever ready the first time. It's like a paradox. You get ready afterwards." He was doing it again, putting on the charm. His kisses were like drugs and she felt she wanted much more until he said, "Come on Sophia, everybody's watching. I know a good place."

She glanced around the fire and noticed that there were people watching them. So that's what he's concerned about? His reputation? Am I to be a checkmark on his list of conquests? Did these people place bets on whether or not he'll bag a virgin tonight?

Sophia took a step back from him, determined not to let him control this situation. He would not get her to trot off into the woods with him so easily!

"I really do want to go for that swim now Lucas," she said. "Standing by this fire has made me real hot." She walked right by him to the pier.

Lucas watched her casually walk away. He felt confused! He was sure that she felt as worked up as he did. All his senses told him that this was the case. He also knew that she was nervous and he now saw this attempt at changing the topic as trying to run from her desires. He didn't understand why she fought so hard to maintain something as useless and boring as her virginity. Most of the skin walkers started having sex when they were thirteen and fourteen. Why would someone knowingly deny themselves of one of life's greatest pleasures?

He watched as she stood at the end of the peer facing the water. He just about fell over when he saw her kick off her shoes and slip her dress down her body. She folded it up and placed her glasses on top. Then she stood up in her bra and panties giving him one glance over her shoulder before she dived right in.

So that's her game, he thought. She wants a little chase first. He went to the end of the peer and watched as her head came up out of the water. She was treading water and breathing hard from the cold shock of the water hitting her body. "Aren't you coming in?" she called up to him.

Sophia felt more in control now. She had steered him away from the sinful pleasures of the forest and felt like she was calling the shots now. But this triumph was short lived, however, when she noticed his face giving her a very wickedly sexy grin. She knew her situation was turning again when she saw him reach up to the top button of his jeans to take them off. He wasn't planning to swim in his jeans this time! "You better believe I'm coming Sophia," he said in a husky voice.

She turned her head and looked for somewhere to swim, somewhere where there weren't any naked teens playing in the water. She quickly spotted a clear area of shoreline and dived back down under the water, swimming with all her might.

She was a decent swimmer but Lucas was stronger and faster. He took a running dive off the pier and easily gained on her. She was almost to the shore when she felt a tug on her ankle. His hand clasped on and pulled her backwards towards him just as they were at a spot where their feet could touch the bottom if they stood. He let go when the momentum of his pull managed to bring her up against him. She came up sputtering for air as he put his arm around her bare waist and hugged her to him. Giving a few more strokes until he was in a place where the water reached the middle of his chest when he stood.

"Don't worry, I got you Sophia," he laughed, as she tried to wiggle free.

His hold was too strong and she was so out of energy and breath. Instead she turned her fists to his chest and pounded. "Let me go Lucas!"

He just laughed more. "Just hold still!" he said through his mirth.

"No! You're… you're… naked!" she yelped as she struggled some more.

"And your wiggling is turning me on more," he replied. These words got her to hold still and she turned her face to his. She took a calming breath.

"Will you please let me stand on my own… please…" she tried to say reasonably. He had her held against his body so that her feet did not quite reach the ground and he was enjoying the feeling very much. She could feel something very hard against her leg and there was only one thing that could possibly be. She tried to hold her wits together and look at him like she meant business.

The hand not holding her up came out of the water now and found her cheek, stroking her with the back of the fingers. "Are you sure you want me to let you go," he breathed out, his lips inches away from hers. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into his eyes. He could see how much she was struggling with this. Her body was saying yes but her mind was saying no.

"Luke, I… I never…," she managed to say.

He gave her a small smile and said, "I know. You don't have to have experience Sophia. I've got enough for the both of us." He looked at her face and could see that maybe that wasn't the right thing to say.

She turned her gaze away from him. "I know you do," she said in a voice that sounded a bit pissed. She didn't like to imagine him with all of the other girls.

He placed his fingers on her chin and directed her eyes back to his. "Don't be like that," he said softly. "I am what I am just as you are what you are. Don't try to tell me you don't want this Sophia because your body is telling me that you do. I can make it real good for you Sophia." He bent his head down to her neck and began kissing her.

Sophia felt the exquisite pleasure of his hot mouth moving on her cold wet skin. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his chest. It almost felt instinctual when she opened her own mouth and started moving her lips and tongue around his chest. Lucas let out a moan and slid his tongue out over her shoulder when he felt her magic kisses. She tasted so good, he wanted to bite into her, but he knew she wouldn't be ready for that type of sex yet. So he hooked his finger onto her bra strap and pulled it off her shoulder, giving his tongue and smooth runway to glide over.

Then she felt his knee come sliding up between her legs and she gasped as she found herself sitting straddled on his leg, sending the most delicious sensations through her body. Sophia moved her arms up around Luke's neck and pulled him to her mouth for a searing kiss. She had never felt such aching need so strongly before. Luke wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to his body firmly letting their skin contact send liquid heat through their bodies to warm them while immersed in the cold water.

"Mmmm Sophia… I want you so badly," he whispered to her against the corner of her mouth. "Let me make love to you."

Sophia heard the word 'love' and put her head back slightly, looking him in the eyes. "Do you love me?" she asked.

Lucas now looked at her as if she had slapped him. He seemed to have lost his voice.

"Well?" she persisted.

"Um… Sophia…" he said nervously, looking around them. "Making love is just a nice way of saying… well you know… having sex."

She shook her head in disagreement. "No, no I don't think so. Not with me. For me to have sex, there has to be love."

Now Lucas let out an incredulous laugh. "Sophia, do you realize how lame that sounds." Lucas wished he could have taken back those thoughtless words because now a very hurt expression came over Sophia's face and he knew there would be no sex or no love making tonight. "I'm sorry Sophia. I don't know why I said that."

Sophia pushed off from his body and treaded backwards into the water until her feet felt the pebbles on the lake bottom.

"Sophia, don't be upset. We were having such a good time. Let's just go back to what we were doing," he tried to console.

"That's just it Lucas. To you it's just a good time. I'm just another girl you want to screw. To me it means a lot more. I'm not willing to go all the way with you if there's no love or commitment. I'm not one of them," Sophia said as she swung her arm towards the crowd of teens on the shore.

"Sophia…," Lucas said as he tried to find the right words, "how can you believe that sex is all I want from you. You're not just another girl to me. You know we are already friends and to me, adding sex to it will bring us closer. It's not like your some sort of booty call or something. There's plenty of girl's around for that."

Sophia shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"What? What did I say?" Lucas asked. He couldn't figure her out. He had thought that he had just paid her a compliment.

She started to wade deeper into the water as she prepared to swim back to the dock. Then she stopped and turned to look at him once more. "Tell me Lucas, how would you feel about me having sex with Sean or Randy or any of those guys and then telling you that they didn't mean anything to me?"

A flash of anger filled Lucas and Sophia saw his arms stiffen and his eyes turn amber at her words. "Don't even consider it Sophia! I'd fucking kill them!" He couldn't handle the image of his friends touching Sophia and he turned his face away, letting out a breath of frustration.

Sophia was surprised at the depth of his reaction. She had hoped he would show some sign of jealousy, but she had no idea how passionate he felt about it. "I wouldn't do it, you know. I was just asking how you'd feel," she said, trying to calm his rage.

He waded up to her so that they were mere inches apart and glared at her. Sophia stood her ground and didn't back away or shift her eyes.

"Now you know," he said.

He turned away and dove under the water, heading back to the pier. He couldn't believe how close he came to letting her know how he really felt about her. He just couldn't do it until he was sure about whether she'd flip or not. She thought he was the town playboy and he had thought it best to let her continue to believe that of him. Because if she turned out to be human, then he could never give her the commitment she wanted. He could not be like Matt Donner and give up being the Alpha in order to be with a human. He would not turn his back on his pack and his heritage. But he knew he would love Sophia Donner for the rest of his life, even if he couldn't have her. And he would hate any husband she took for herself. If she married someone, he knew he would have to ask them to leave town, because he couldn't trust himself not to hurt the guy.

He jumped up onto the pier and slipped his jeans on while Sophia swam up. He put his arm down to her and helped her up. He was brooding and quiet and Sophia looked at his expression carefully. She wanted to point out that she didn't feel good when he spoke of other girls too, but the look on his face told her that the conversation was over.

Sophia squeezed the water from her hair and slipped on her dress again. It clung to her wet body and she shivered slightly. Lucas put his shirt over her as well when he saw her shake.

"Come on, I'll take you home," he said. He started to move off but Sophia just stood there. He turned around to look at her.

"Luke, I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean to upset you like this. I was only trying to make a point," she said.

He stepped close to her and bent over close to her ear. "I can't give you what you want Sophia. But it doesn't mean I don't feel it," he whispered in her ear so that the other teens nearby did not hear. He took her hand again and led her to the car.

Sophia was more confused than ever by these words. She knew she'd be up all night trying to figure them out.

**o.k. Time to give the baby a review. LOL Please!**


End file.
